


It Takes Two To Tango

by indiebitch



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Juno Steel Is A Good Dancer, Light Angst, Multi, Other, Post-Season/Series 02, The Crime Crew, because that's just who Juno is, case fic adjacent, peter and Juno haven't reconciled..... yet, tango dance of sexie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 20:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiebitch/pseuds/indiebitch
Summary: Juno is grumpy, Peter is distant, and the Two tango.





	It Takes Two To Tango

**Author's Note:**

> cw for brief mention of alcohol/ drug usage

Juno Steel never really liked parties. He always thought there were always just too many people pretending to have a good time or getting drunk enough to convince themselves they are having a good time. Juno had been both more times than he could count and had always regretted it the next day. If he had the choice, he would never have to attend another goddamn party ever again. However, the people in his life made sure that he would never get that reality.

When he was growing up, Ben was always the one dragging Juno to one shindig or the other. Unlike his twin, Ben actually liked to socialize and dance with strangers. God knows why. He didn't understand why Juno would much rather stay home. Called him "tragic hermit" once or twice. Juno never disagreed. Despite his many, many protests, he would always end up going with his brother anyway because, at the end of the day, he could never say no to Benten's puppy dog eyes (no matter how hard he tried). And, he would always end up having an all right time too because how could you not have fun when Benzaiten Steel was around?

After Ben died, it was always Diamond trying to get Juno to go some Office Get-together or Engagement party. He knew they meant well. They were just trying to get his mind off of his shithole of a life, but no matter what the event, it just felt empty without Ben there. So most of the time he made up some lame excuse, and Diamond let it go. They had this look though. An expression of disappointment and pity and regret all mixed together. He hated it when they looked at him like that. Sometimes he would relent, just so he didn't have to see that terrible look on their face. However, when he did go to whatever event they dragged him to, he always got too drunk or too high or on really bad occasions: both. And then Diamond would make that face again. After a while, he just got used to it-- to disappointing them-- right up until their wedding day.

After Diamond left him, he finally had a party-free bliss for a while. Sure, sometimes Rita would try to plan some surprise parties for him now and then, but although Rita was very talented at many things, she (thankfully) was never really good at planning parties. So yeah, Juno only had to go to parties if the job required him to. Even then, no one was forcing him to go. That's the one good thing about being your own boss: you didn't have to do shit if you really didn't want to.

But of course, like all good things in Juno's life, his party free days were behind him now. After he said yes to joining "The Crime Crew" as Rita liked to call it, he was surprised to learn that the crime life involved a lot more soirees and cocktail parties and masquerade balls than he originally thought. Most of the time, Buddy let him play waitstaff or security guard at these types of events. Apparently, most people liked having their pants charmed off of them when they were being robbed or tricked and a charmer, Juno Steel was not. Besides he always worked better when he thought no one else was looking anyway. So Buddy, being the gracious leader she is, let Juno fade into the background most of the time. However tonight she betrayed him in more ways than one. 

The task tonight was to follow Reggie St. Valentine, one of the top engineers for the Board of Second Chances. The plan was to watch him and distract him if necessary while Rita hacked into his comms to find a list of the top financial backers of St Valentine's latest project. Since they were at a party with some of the wealthiest on Venus, the team also thought it would be a good idea to snoop around. See if any of the guests would be willing to offer up any information of their own. Buddy also decided it was Juno’s turn to play the charmer this evening.

So not only did he have smooze every rich Venusian Scoundrel at this party, but Buddy also made him where this very uncomfortable dress (that he looked great in of course.) Worst of all she made him partner up with--

"Why the long face, detective? Not a big fan of parties I assume?" 

With him.

Peter Fuckin' Nureyev.

Well, right now he was Arthur Rooshah, at least to the rest of the crowd. His well-tailored trousers made his legs looked like they went on for miles and the fit of his corset only made his curves more delectable. His glasses were cat-eyed and a scarlet red that matched both his own outfit and Juno's gown. His hair was neatly coiffed and his make up only made his sharp features look even sharper. Peter looked gorgeous. And it was absolute torture.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not a detective anymore?" He grumbled back to the thief. He turned around to face his partner in crime, leaning onto the bar behind him.

"Well you know what they say," Nureyev grinned, showing those sharp teeth of his, "Once a detective, always a detective."

"Literally no one has ever said that." Juno retorted.

"I said it. Just now. Were you not listening to me, darling?" 

Juno tried to ignore the way his heart skipped a beat at the pet name. He knew it was just for show because while Nureyev was Arthur Rooshah, Juno had to be Zinnia Rooshah, Arthur's doting wife. The pet name, the loving stare, the way Pet--Arthur's hands always found their way around Juno's waist? It was all part of the cover. Juno gave up the idea that Peter still had any feelings for him pretty soon after he boarded Buddy's ship. 

"Of course I was listening sweetie," he said through clenched teeth.

"Then why didn't you answer my question?"

"What question?"

"Darling"

"No! I am not a fan of parties! And stop calling me 'darling'"

"Love, please try and remember that we are on a job right now. Which means you have to at least try and seem like you want to be here." Peter pointed out.

"In order to do that, I'm gonna need a drink."

"Alcohol is not the wisest choice, Mr. Rooshah. You need to be of clear mind if this mission is to be a success," Jet announced appearing right behind Juno’s shoulders. It scared the shit of him.

"AH! Goddamnit! We really need a put a bell on you if you're gonna keep sneaking up on a lady like that," Juno exclaimed. Seriously, was he standing there the whole time?

"I believe bells might hinder my abilities in our line of work"

Tonight, the big guy traded his iconic brown leather jacket in favor of the bartender's uniform. His blue shirt hugged his large frame and the bow tie he wore seemed comically small compared to the rest of him. If he didn't annoy the shit out of Juno, he might actually call him handsome. Okay, he didn't actually annoy Juno that much, but he was jealous that Jet Siquilak gotta play it safe behind the bar while Juno was left to suffer out in the open.

“I agree with the lovely bartender, my flower.” Rooshah doted.

“Okay, maybe not bells then,” Juno discussed. “What about really squeaky shoes?”

“I mean about the alcohol, flower” Arthur rolled his eyes. “You need to stay focused.”

It was Juno’s turn to roll his eyes now.

“I know. I’m not gonna drink. I’m just saying this whole thing would be a lot more tolerable if I wasn’t sober,” Juno pouted and leaned further back on the bar behind them. He noticed a patron come up to bother Jet about how her drink “wasn’t cold enough.” Jet dealt with her, playing his role as the bartender. Juno no longer envied him. Still, that means he was once again left alone with Pet-- Arthur.

Rooshah stuck out his lower lip, mocking Juno’s misery.

“Am I really that bad of company, Zinnia darling?” Rooshah fluttered his eyelashes.

“You're the only company I wanna keep, Nureyev" 

Juno's eyes widened. Fuck, he hadn't meant say that out loud. Stupid Brain. It should know by now to not say shit like that. Peter's moved on and that's fine. He shouldn't have to keep being reminded that Juno cant get his act together and move on too.

Rooshah looked at him with an expression Juno can’t quite place. Whatever it is, it made goosebumps appear on Juno's skin. 

“Hey lovebirds,” Vespa’s raspy voice suddenly came through his covert comms, “St. Valentine just entered the building. Also, Juno, if you keep making that stupid frowny face, it’s gonna stick that way.”

Juno rolled his eyes while Arthur guffawed.

“Will everyone please stop telling me to stop being grumpy?” Juno grumbled, “It only makes me grumpier.”

“She is right though. It is important we keep up appearances.” Jet appeared behind him once more.

"GODdamnit! Squeaky shoes! I am getting you squeaky shoes!" Juno complained.

"I do not need squeaky shoes. You just need to pay better attention,” the Big guy observed, the same matter of fact tone as always.

“Why you--”

“Hey, Assholes. Target just left my line of sight. He’s in area E now. Lovebirds, move that position if you can” Vespa instructed.

Juno thought back to the maps they had all studied and tried to remember where area E was again. If he remembered correctly area E was--

Shit.

The Dance Floor.

“Well, Zinnia dear,” Arthur held out his hand, “Care to dance?”

“Do I have a choice?”

“No,” Jet and Arthur and Vespa agreed at the same time.

Juno groaned and then took Arthur’s outstretched hand.

The dance floor was littered with a few other bodies dancing to the sweet music. Juno spotted their target at a table near the edge of the crowd. St. Valentine was a short man with wild hair that stood up in all directions. He looked nervous which wasn’t a good sign. He kept his eyes on the target as he and Rooshah joined the other couples on the floor. 

On stage, there was a small band that played along to a song Juno has never heard of. He had heard of the singer though. Buddy Aurinko stood center stage. Her dark red plumes of hair glowed in the spotlight, and her emerald green dress sparkled. On the ship, they had agreed that someone had to be on stage for the optimal birds-eye view. At first, Jet had volunteered. Apparently, he is a very good trumpet player as well as a thief. Ultimately, however, it was decided that Buddy would be the best candidate for the job.

"It's been a while since I had to sing on stage," she drawled on, "It reminds of when I first met you, Vespa darling." 

She caressed her wife's cheek, who blushed and then frowned when she saw that everyone saw her blushing. He was happy to see such casual intimacy between the two. They earned it. Yet, it still made his own heart yearn for… No, none of that shit. Focus on the task at hand, Juno. So it Buddy who captivated the audience with her sultry voice, and Juno might’ve actually enjoyed hearing her sing if he was not so stressed about his dance partner.

Nureyev’s hands found their way around Juno’s waist yet again and Juno drew in a sharp breath. In turn, he placed his hand on Nureyev’s shoulders and their opposite hands clasped each other. They stood awfully close, but Juno only wanted to be closer. They swayed along to the love song that Buddy crooned, not committing to a certain style of dance. 

In another life, a life that Juno had walked out on, he and Peter would be dancing together without a worry between them. Juno wouldn't be stressing over every touch, every look and Peter wouldn't so… 

Look, it's not like Peter was being rude or being vindictive even though he had every right to be. In fact, Juno might've preferred it that way because at least Peter would feel something towards him. Now, he just gets polite smiles and indifferent stares. Sometimes, he would flirt with Juno but it was nothing like it used to be. It was just a general flirtation that oozed off the thief, nothing terribly specific. The worst was when Juno tried to apologize the first night he joined the crew. He spent the whole day pacing his cabin wondering if he should even mention anything until finally he just thought fuck it and stormed up to Peter's door. 

"Nureyev, I am so--" Juno had started. He had a whole speech planned about how he had fucked up and how he wasn't in a good place when he left and how he’s trying to change, trying to be better. But Juno didn't get to say any of it.

"No apologies necessary, Detective. It's in the past," Nureyev cooly said. "Oh and please don't use my name. The others don't know it and I would like it to stay that way. Now if you'll excuse me I have suitcases to unpack."

And then he closed the door. 

It was months ago now, but Juno could still hear the harsh slam of it. Nureyev was done with the ex-detective. It hurt like hell, but Juno had to live with it. After all, it was he who walked away. How could he expect Peter to just wait for him when he was the one to leave? So he still loved him as quietly as he could, not wanting to burden Nureyev with his own pining.

"Not a big fan of dancing either?" Rooshah had asked suddenly, breaking Juno out of his thoughts.

"No, I actually don't mind dancing," Juno admitted.

"You're frowning so hard it looks painful, darling" Rooshah teased.

"That's just my face," he protested.

"You know the cover is a happily married couple right," Rooshah leaned in so close his breath tickled Juno's ear, "So you can at least act like you like me."

Juno pulled back, ignoring the shivers shooting down his spine. Act like he liked him? Juno wasn't the one who acted like they were strangers. He wasn't the one flinched when their hands brushed at breakfast. He wasn't the one that abruptly changed the subject if Juno had acted too familiarly. He wasn't the one that closed the door.

Around them, people started clapping as Buddy ended her song on an impressive note. The two of them pulled apart to clap with the crowd but Juno still felt frustration boiling his blood. Rooshah’s eyebrows raised as if not quite sure why Juno was suddenly so angry. Honestly, Juno was a little surprised himself. He had convinced himself he was okay, but the way his heart hammered and his face heated at the mere suggestion that he was the closed off one made him think otherwise.

On stage, Buddy turned around to tell band something Juno couldn't quite make out from this far away. They all nodded at her and adjusted their instruments. When she turned back around, he could've sworn she was looking right at them.

"This one goes out to all the lovers.” She winked at Juno. That wasn’t a good sign.

The band played long, sultry notes and Buddy sang in an old earth language Juno recognized. He knew this song surprisingly. It was a song Benten used to play when he was practicing his… 

Tango routines.

Buddy had picked a tango. He cursed at her internally. Then, he decided he would make the best of the situation.

“Fine, Rooshah you want me to play nice,” Juno replaced his hand on Rooshah’s shoulders, and reclasped their hands, “Then let’s play nice.”

“Zinnia, do you even know how to tango?” Rooshah raised his eyebrow in disbelief while placing his hands back on Juno’s hips. 

Juno took a step closer to his partner, the space between them almost nonexistent.

“Why don’t you take the lead and find out?” Juno challenged.

Rooshah--no-- Peter grinned and took a step backward with his right foot, and Juno took a step forward with his left. They took another step and then another. He remembered Benten’s voice in his head.

Slow 

Slow 

Quick Quick

Slow 

Slow 

Quick Quick

Cross over 

Cross over

He refused to look at his feet although he desperately wanted to. He thought somehow if he did, he would lose. So, he maintained steady eye contact with Nureyev as they danced. His eyes bore into him, and Juno’s heart jumped. This is the most attention he’s gotten from Peter in the months, and he sure wasn’t going to waste it now.

Peter led him into a turn and left Juno room to uncross his legs. Instead, Juno swiveled his right foot and stepped down then swiveled his left foot and stepped down. He repeated that action before finishing off with a cheeky kick. Ben had taught him that move. An “Ocho” he called it. He pulled himself back in so their torsos were touching again. Peter gazed at him, impressed.

“Where did on Mars did you learn to dance like?” Peter whispered.

“Why? Did you want lessons?” Juno quipped.

Peter laughed.

Slow 

Slow

Quick Quick

Slow 

Slow 

Quick Quick.

Slow Slow 

Contra Check.

“No, I just wanted to offer up my congratulations for teaching such a star pupil,” Peter flirted.

He lead Juno into another turn and offered him space to show off again. Instead, Juno pulled his partner close, liking the comfort of their close proximity.

“My brother taught me. He was a dancer, so he made practice all his routines with him” Juno revealed.

“Juno, I’m sorry I didn’t mean--” Nureyev started to pull away, but Juno wasn’t having that. He stepped back, pulling Peter with him. The dance was not over yet.

Buddy sang of roses on stage, but Juno could hardly focus on that right now. 

“It’s okay, Peter. I wanted you to know,” Juno assured him.

And it was true. After his experience in the desert, he was done treating Benten like a dirty little secret or something to be ashamed of. He didn’t want people to know him as Juno’s dead brother, but rather as Benzaiten Steel: excellent dancer, terrific troublemaker, and a great brother. Before, it had hurt to talk about his twin, but now Juno delighted in telling stories about Benten. It was easier to remember the good stuff that way.

“You would’ve liked him,” He continued. 

“I’m sure I would’ve. He must’ve been a miracle worker if he managed to make you such an excellent dancer,” Peter joked.

“Hey! I’ll have you know I was a natural,” Juno protested.

Peter leaned in close again. Juno felt every vibration against his skin as he said, 

“Then prove it.”

They really danced after that. Every move, every step was charged and deliberate. 

Slow 

Slow

Quick Quick

Slow Cross

Slow Cross

Quick Quick and Quick

Foot out Face left

Face forward and draaaaag together.

Peter pulled him close as his right leg slide back. He turned Juno onto his back leading him into a dip. He rested safely on Nureyev’s upper thigh while tucking his own left leg into Peter’s side. Peter leaned in, his breath tickling him, but not daring to move. Juno leaned up to meet him, their lips just inches apart. Peter pulled him up from the dip but removed none of the distance. They stared at each other for a moment, trying to catch their breaths. Juno could’ve sworn Peter glanced at his lips, but he couldn’t be too sure because he was too busy staring Nureyev’s. It would be so easy to just lean up and kiss him now. In fact, Juno was about to when--

“Will you two love birds get your asses over to area C? Target’s on the move,” Vespa rasped over their coms.

Shit. The job. 

“You heard the woman. We are needed elsewhere,” Peter announced, still catching his breath. 

His perfectly styled hair had come undone so one strand of hair fell into his face. Juno found it incredibly attractive that their dance had disheveled Peter’s perfect persona in some way.

“Huh? Uh, right-- right. Let’s uh go then,” Juno stuttered, still not daring to move, wanting to stay in this moment forever.

But the moment was over now. Whatever was about to happen just landed itself on Juno’s long list of “What ifs.”

“Seriously assholes, get movin’. We got a little bit of situation over here.” Vespa rasped.

And then they were off. They bobbed and weaved through the crowd to get to area C. If Juno remembered correctly that was the side exit of the ballroom. Right where Rita was positioned. He feared for a moment his best friend was in danger, but he knew Vespa would never let anything happen to her. 

On stage, Buddy finished her song, and the audience clapped once again. She must’ve noticed there was trouble as she announced her leave on stage. The audience “aaww”ed at her departure, but Buddy did not let that stop her.

“We’ll meet again in another life, my darlings.” And with that, she descended the stairs just in time to meet up with Juno and Peter. 

“What’s the situation, dears?” Her cabaret singer persona dropped. She was Buddy Aurinko, fearless leader of the Crime Crew, once more.

“Not sure yet,” Juno explained. “But Vespa sounded urgent. She’s in Area C with Rita I think.”

“Did she sound hurt?” Buddy only allowed a sliver of worry to creep into her dulcet tone.

“She sounded more pissed than anything,” Juno assured.

“Good, good.”

They turned the corner and ran down the corridor to find Vespa, Jet, and Rita standing over an unconscious man. Reggie St.Valentine.

“What the hell happened here?” Juno experated, crossing over to Rita. She yanked him into a hug immediately, almost knocking him down.

“Oh, Mistah Steel it was terrible! I was just ova here in my spot trying to get into Mistah St. Valentine’s coms, right? But it was more tricky than usual. He’s not like you where all his passwords are the same. He actually knows what doing--”

“Hey!’ Juno protested.

“Please, bawss you know I’m right. Aaaaaannnywayss so I was trying to hack into his comms right? To get the info Missus Buddy needed. And I was having some trouble like I said. I thought I finally got in when all of sudden all my stuff turns off. And he comes STORMINING down the hall screaming and yelling,” Rita let go of Juno’s midriff to make sweeping gestures with her hands. “I thought he was gonna hurt me Mistah Steel! But THEN Missus Vespa came outta nowhere and BOOM! Knocked him out cold! She saved me Mistah Steel!”

Vespa looked bashful from the praise while still somehow looking angry. It was a talent of Vespa to be endearing and terrifying all at the same time. 

“It’s no problem, Rita I’m just doing my job,” She smiled softly. Then, she turned sharply to glare at Peter and Juno. “Speaking of, where were you two? You were supposed to be watching the guy! And Jet got here before you even though he was the farthest away.”

Juno and Peter glanced at each other sheepishly, not knowing how to explain their absence. Thankfully, Buddy jumped into the rescue.

“That may have been my fault, dearest. I gave them another task that they were distracted with,” Buddy winked at them. “All that matters is that you and Rita are not hurt.”

Buddy crossed over to Vespa, placing her hand on her angry wife’s shoulder. Vespa put her hands on Buddy’s waist without a second thought.

“We’re fine Buddy but--” 

Vespa started to protest yet again, but then Buddy whispered something in Vespa’s ear and the anger drained out of her. She instead glanced between Nureyev and Juno and then grinned.

“Oh I see,” Vespa said suspiciously.

Not liking being left out of the loop, Juno started to demand to know what she meant by that but Jet beat him to the punch.

“While I am glad that Vespa and Rita are both uninjured, there is still one more thing we have to deal with,” Jet pointed out.

With that, everyone else simultaneously remembered that they were standing over an unconscious man’s body in the middle of a hallway with a very large party going on just in the other room.

“Right,” They all said simultaneously. Then in unison, they looked at Buddy waiting for her instructions.

“Well, we still need that information from him, and since Rita couldn’t access his coms,” Buddy explained, “We have no choice but to take him with us.”

“What so we’re just gonna kidnap the guy?” Juno asked.

“It’s not the ideal, Juno, I know. But it is vital we know what he knows.” Buddy assuaged.

“Yeah but--”

“We won't hurt him, Juno. Only scare him a bit.” This time it was Nureyev that tried to comfort him. It helped a little, but Juno was uncomfortable with the idea. Conning was one thing but Kidnapping?

“Also don't forget, he is a dirty Capitalist that profits off of killing poor people painfully and slowly,” Vespa offered.

“Okay I’m convinced,” Juno confirmed.

“Great. Jet darling, will you do the honors?” Buddy asked. 

The Big guy heaved St. Valentine over his shoulder effortlessly, making the guy seem like nothing more than a sack of potatoes. Then, together the team made their way back to the ship.

\--

When they returned to their makeshift home, Jet placed their now hostage in the common room. Vespa tied a scarily impressive knot around him while the group just sort of watched. When she was done, Vespa rejoined the group taking her place between Rita and Buddy.

“So what now?” Rita rightfully questioned.

Buddy clapped her hands together and announced, “Now, Rita dear? We rest.”

“I’m sorry. We have an honest to god hostage on board and you’re calling bedtime?” Juno argued.

“We’ve had a long day Juno. I’m sure you’re as eager to get out of your heels as I am. Besides, Mr. St. Valentine certainly isn’t going anywhere.” Buddy countered.

“But Buddy--”

“Don’t ‘But Buddy’ me, Juno. You need sleep and worrying about this lowlife is a waste of your time.” Buddy scolded.

“Fine.” Juno relented.

“I can watch Mr. St. Valentine if you would like, Buddy” Jet offered.

“No, dearest one that’s quite alright. If anything happens the ship will alert us. We will deal with him in the morning.” Buddy persuaded, “Now I command all of you to go to bed and at least try to get some sleep”

With that, everyone broke off to go to their own cabins. Rita followed closely behind Juno and tugged on the sleeve of his gown to get his attention.

“Mistah Steel,” She started, “What happened between you and Mistah Glass back there?”

“What? Uh, nothing. Nothing happened between me and N-- Nothing happened, Rita, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Juno stumbled over his words.

Rita gave him a look that said, I know you better than you know yourself, hotshot. Fess up.

“Listen, Rita. I’ll tell you everything in the morning, but it’s--- Look it’s a long story, and Buddy is right. We should get some sleep.”

“You promise you’ll tell me?” She looked up at him with big eyes.

“Yes, Rita. I promise.” Juno concluded.

He was telling the truth too. He gave up trying to keep stuff from Rita, and she didn’t deserve to be kept in the dark. Plus, it was nice having someone to talk to and Rita was a surprisingly good listener when she knew it was important.

“Okay, Mistah Steel.” She hugged him tightly. “I’m glad we talk to each other now”

“Me too,” He confessed into her shoulder.

He said goodnight to his old friend as she went into her bedroom. He started to head to his own when he saw Nureyev leaning against his own bedroom door frame. It looked like he was waiting for Juno. Their cabins were directly across from each other so there was no avoiding him.

“It’s been quite a night, wouldn’t you say so, detective?” Peter drawled.

“Yeah, you could say that,” Juno scoffed.

Peter lifted himself up from his leaning position, crossing over to Juno with long deliberate steps. He got so close to Juno that he had to tilt his head down to talk to him.

“Do you still hate parties, Juno?” Peter whispered.

“Yeah.” Peter laughed that low laugh of his that made Juno shiver. “But I hate them less when I have good company with me.”

Peter smiled.

“Am I good company, Juno?” Peter asked. He had a smile that suggested flirtation, but Juno started to think it was just another disguise. 

“You know the answer to that question, Nureyev” Juno rasped out. 

It was a struggle to keep a clear head with Peter so close to him. The smell of that cologne clouding his judgment. He knew if they kept going like this Juno would get his hopes up again. Peter was over him. The thief made that clear. 

But after that dance, after that What If...

Maybe Juno still had a chance.

“Hm. Maybe I do,” Peter started to lean in as if to kiss Juno. 

He closed his eyes in anticipation but found it never came. Peter just brushed a curl that had fallen in Juno’s face and then stepped back. Juno stumbled a little. He almost pulled Peter back into his space, but Juno didn’t want to sacrifice what little dignity he had left by doing that.

Nureyev walked back to his own cabin door before looking back at Juno.

“I find I quite like your company too, Detective,” Peter admitted. “Maybe we can dance again someday.”

With that, Peter entered his bedroom and shut the door. This time, however, it felt less like a finality.

Juno allowed himself to smile and then entered his own cabin. 

That night, he dreamed of all the jitterbugs, and the waltz and the tangos with might have a chance to dance with Peter Nureyev.

**Author's Note:**

> Couple of things!
> 
> -This is pretty much the first fanfic I've ever finished and definitely the first one ive ever published. I usually stick with Orginal scripts so if any of the characterization or formatting is wonky so please excuse me on those accounts. I'm stil learning.  
-I based the tango after multiple rountines I watched by Eglis Smargis on youtube, so if need some tango references he is great. Seriously I owe that man and his sexie black turtlenecks my life.  
\- Lastly, you can find me on tumblr @dumbpodcastbitch. Please talk to me about the penumbra podcast!!! It's my life blood!!!


End file.
